Judas en Navidad
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: [Imagen por Anendda-Rysden] Él, Albert Wesker, un Judas que renunció a sus 30 monedas de plata. Ella, Claire Redfield, una risueña fingida, una mujer con belleza en sus cicatrices. El universo los premia con una noche de baile ajeno al tiempo, antes de la Nochebuena. Después, la traición de Burton, la destrucción de Raccoon City. Reto navideño 2016 RE:BH.
1. Las monedas de Judas

**Judas en Navidad**

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

 **Capítulo I: Las monedas de Judas**

You are right, I'll move on  
But my lungs feel so small  
I couldn't breathe if I tried  
I lay my head on the floor  
My beating heart wanting more  
But I'll keep it in and keep you out

…

Hungry for the kill, but this hunger, it isn't you  
Voices disappear when you are speaking, in somber tunes  
I will be the wolf and when you're starving, you'll need it too  
Hungry for the kill, but this hunger, it isn't you  
It isn't you, it isn't

"Hunger" by Of Monsters and Men

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Y estoy a punto de destruir toda la realidad que Capcom construyó así que... no creo que ellos estarían muy felices conmigo.

 **Nota de la autora:** Siempre he tenido ganas de plantear este AU. No lo había hecho porque lo tengo reservado para una historia larga como _Cuerpo cautivo_. Sin embargo, pensé que darles un vistazo de mi idea en este concurso navideño no haría ningún daño. Además de que después de terminar CC estoy planeando darme un respiro del fandom de Resident Evil. Todavía no lo sé.

A todos nos gusta la idea de Albert Wesker como el oscuro villano, pero vamos a darle una vuelta. Él conservará sus poderes (o los adquirirá), pero estará del otro lado de la balanza.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial para las buenas **Frozenheart7** , y **Polatrixu** , por el apoyo, las risas y las vibras positivas.

 **Resumen:** Él, Albert Wesker, un Judas que renunció a sus 30 monedas de plata. Ella, Claire Redfield, una risueña mentira, una mujer con belleza en sus cicatrices. El universo los premia con una noche de baile ajeno al tiempo y las limitaciones, antes de la Nochebuena. Después, la destrucción de Raccoon City y la traición de Barry Burton.

….

Un factor diminuto puede alterar el rumbo de los universos de sentido; una acción, una palabra, un silencio comprado de más. Modificar un factor significa que las variables involucradas sufrirán alteraciones que pueden ser diminutas o cataclísmicas. El aleteo de la mariposa puede conducir al viajero a la libertad o, con una pizca de mala suerte, al abismo.

El laboratorio era un sepulcro. La calma aparente se quebraba en los sonidos burbujeantes de los tubos de criogenización, el tintineo electrónico de las computadoras y el motorizado temblor de los refrigeradores. Era la habitación del juicio final; la isla sin retorno; el último nivel de una mansión de infierno que había sido diseñada para destruirlos sin formular preguntas.

De las entrañas de las montañas Arklay brotaba ese cuento de fatalidad; una tumba gigante que amenazaba con devorar a cada uno de los miembros del Servicio Especial de Tácticas y Rescate de Raccoon City. Chris y Wesker tenían que darse prisa o se unirían a la lista de víctimas de aquella noche de tragedia. Los dos hombres que investigaban el núcleo de esa casa de experimentos para obtener lo necesario y derrocar a un imperio eran conscientes de que su reloj se quedaba sin granos de arena, pero huir con las manos vacías nunca fue una opción; nada sencillo dada la presión de estar a merced de un número desconocido de criaturas devora carne. Wesker tecleaba acelerado en la computadora maestra mientras Chris observaba con nerviosismo al adefesio contenido en uno de los inmensos tubos de líquido verde amarillo.

— ¡Vaya!, con que en verdad los conejos cayeron en la trampa —. Wesker y Chris escucharon la vociferación rasposa, antes amable, proveniente del fondo del laboratorio.

— ¡Barry! —exclamó Chris Redfield admirado. Creyó que el padre de familia había perecido en la trampa de picos, pero contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivió. El mayor de los Redfield giró a encarar al recién llegado, quien ya apuntaba su pistola magnum en dirección de sus dos presas. Wesker continuaba atendiendo a la pantalla del sistema informático de Umbrella, dispuesto a descargar las pruebas requeridas para demostrar la culpabilidad de las cabezas de la farmaceútica. Nada iba a impedirlo, ni siquiera la presencia de ese indeseable infiltrado.

—Lo dices con tal sorpresa, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más?

—Así que… todo este tiempo… —. Chris no podía creerlo. La palabra absorto poco podía explicar la emoción que gobernaba su cuerpo entero. Cuando Burton le insinuó la posibilidad de que hubiera un traidor al interior del escuadrón, jamás pensó en el sujeto de chaleco rojo con el que había compartido tantas cervezas y noches de borrachera. Primero sospechó del misterioso y huraño capitán de policía quien desaparecía constantemente de la estación para "atender asuntos oficiales", se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la estación y difícilmente aceptaba una invitación a comer después del trabajo en compañía de sus subordinados. Era frívolo, distante y asumía actitudes inhumanas con frecuencia, como renegando de sus emociones. Sospechar de él era sencillo. Sin embargo, cuando el líder del escuadrón apareció hablando con sinceridad, diciendo que eligió fungir de doble agente a pesar de haber nacido en la cuna de Umbrella, y abrió esa coraza tan firmemente construida a lo largo de los años, Chris empezó a confiar otra vez.

—Sí, fui yo —dijo Burton con actitud casual. Wesker dejó de teclear para enfrentar al que en un tiempo fue su subordinado. No dejó que su rostro estoico revelara la desagradable sensación a la bilis que comenzó a escalar por su garganta y apretó discretamente la pistola en el costado de su cinturón. Había descargado la información en un disco duro portable, pero cualquier movimiento en falso alertaría a Barry Burton, quien no dudaría en accionar el arma.

—Barry, debí imaginarlo, Umbrella necesitaba alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para tragarse sus porquerías —señaló el capitán de los STARS con ira. Barry balanceaba su peso entre ambos pies mientras una sonrisa de sorna adornaba sus labios. El rubio de gafas negras nunca lo habría admitido, pero comenzó a preocuparse por su integridad y la del cabeza hueca impulsivo de Chris, quien fácilmente caía en las provocaciones y engaños; si no se moderaba, terminaría con un pedazo de plomo entre ceja y oreja.

—El punto aquí es que… logré engañarlos —dijo el hombre regordete de cabellos pelirrojos. A lo largo de su estancia dentro del escuadrón de élite había colocado gran ahínco en proyectar la imagen de un padre de familia vulnerable, divertido y despreocupado—. Por supuesto, quién sospecharía del papá cuarentón, bonachón empalagoso, teniendo enfrente al frívolo capitán hijo de puta que se niega a rendirle cuentas a sus superiores.

—Eres un bastardo —señaló el joven Redfield, de pronto nervioso por el arma y las muchas ventajas que tenía Barry Burton sobre ellos; la posición, los secretos, el factor sorpresivo. El traidor se aproximó a una distancia de dos o tres brazos de sus enemigos.

— ¿Yo? Por favor, Redfield, no seas hipócrita. Confiabas tan poco en él como el resto del escuadrón. Dudaste, y no sólo eso, hasta hace unas horas creías ciegamente que era Wesker quien nos había vendido a Umbrella.

El rostro del rubio se tensó ante la afirmación. No era ninguna noticia que él permitió a esas sospechas crecer, pero incluso así era duro escuchar que sus colegas, con quienes había compartido largas horas de entrenamiento y consejos repletos de experiencia, pusieron en tela de juicio su inocencia. Sabía que había sido un jefe duro, sí, pero jamás injusto.

—La cosa es que el capitán, quien efectivamente aparece en el padrón y fue entrenado desde muy joven dentro de la farmaceútica, sufrió una… desviación, ¿no es así, jefe? Eso de estar en contacto con otros seres humanos, luego de una infancia de aislamiento como producto de un experimento de muy alto nivel, no le sentó nada bien. Aunque personalmente nunca creí que odiara tanto a la empresa a quien le debe la vida como para convertirse en un maldito espía. ¿Por qué darle la espalda a la grandeza? ¿Por qué renunciar al esfuerzo de una vida de convertirte en algo más que un simple mortal?, ¿tan solo por un montón de ineptos románticos de la justicia?

El rubio de gafas negras se cuadró; sus hombros tensos demostraban el desagrado que le perforaba los huesos porque esa era exactamente la conversación incómoda que no deseaba sostener con nadie. Mientras el traidor continuaba su monólogo, Wesker intentó deslizar el disco duro al interior de una de las múltiples bolsas del pantalón de su subordinado, pero se detuvo al notar que Barry lo perforaba con la mirada; en sus orbes estaba grabado rencor suficiente como para torturarlo hasta la muerte.

Las pruebas debían abandonar esa mansión, de una u otra manera. Sólo necesitaba hallar el momento preciso.

—Es… muy estúpido, ¿sabes? Que estés dispuesto a morir junto a ellos en esta mansión podrida, cuando pudiste obtener poder, riqueza, reconocimiento… de la mano de Umbrella —mencionó Barry Burton en una tonalidad de verdadera intriga, sin dejar de amenazarlos con su pistola.

—Esos científicos, incluido William Birkin, acabarán con la humanidad antes de encontrar la forma de vida perfecta, porque ni siquiera comprenden lo que significa perfección —intervino el líder del equipo Alfa, su voz profunda rebotando encima de las paredes metálicas. A pesar de la firmeza con que vocalizaba, en el fondo dudaba haber tomado la decisión más racional al inclinar su balanza por un escuadrón condenado a la perdición desde hacía meses. Muchos días discutió consigo mismo, delante de una botella de whiskey borbón, acerca del lugar donde radicaban sus lealtades; la batalla siempre resultó igual de esteril, sangrienta y dolorosa. Al final, y debía aceptarlo por muy humillante que le pareciera, apostó lo que tenía por el lado perdedor no por temor a las recompensas de convertirse en un señor de oscuridad, sino por la debilidad humana que los científicos de Umbrella no pudieron extirpar de su ser, a pesar de haberlo concebido al interior de una probeta. Antes de saberlo, las ambiciones de Wesker habían cambiado de naturaleza, y de pronto convertirse en un militar de excelencia pareció una meta más satisfactoria que seguir jugando a ser Dios; torturando organismos vivos, alterando la biología a placer (o a costa de millones de dólares), vendiendo poblaciones enteras y sometiéndolas bajo su creciente tiranía.

Quizá fue una desgracia toparse con esas personas; Valentine, Chambers, Vickers y demás. El aprender a abrirse, a ser humano pese a sus atrofias emocionales, evitó que Umbrella le confiara la misión de liquidar con crueldad a los pupilos a los que entrenó. Si no hubiera convivido lo suficiente como para convertirse en alguien respetado, admirado y querido dentro de ese equipo… probablemente no se habría tentado el corazón para aniquilarlos cual insectos. Sin embargo, para su fortuna o su pronta desgracia, se acostumbró al café matutino que le llevaba Jill Valentine a la comodidad de su oficina todas las mañanas; a los regaños de Rebecca, una niña de dieciocho años con más valor del que ella misma aceptaba poseer, acerca de los cuidados de su salud y la imprudencia a la que debía sus heridas; a las madrugadas en el campo de tiro con Chris, y las noches de naipes con los muchachos, en las cuales se aseguraba de nunca perder. Aunado a eso, y quizá como razón principal, al acercarse las fechas cruciales en el calendario de desarrollos de Umbrella, se percató que tanto Marcus, como Spencer y por supuesto su compañero Birkin, estaban destinados a incinerarse en sus locuras y miserias; sin duda iban a explotar, desprovistos de racionamiento, convertidos en las criaturas a las que no dudaron vender su alma. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perecer tan penosamente como ellos y ser recordado para la eternidad como un criminal.

El capitán del equipo vio a Barry aplastar el mango de su arma. El de chaleco rojo estaba allí para concluir cobardemente lo que unas mandíbulas bañadas en sangre no pudieron. Wesker rogó que Valentine y Chambers dieran pronto con su ubicación y flanquearan al multihomicida por la espalda porque, de no ser así, sus minutos estaban contados.

—Es una suerte que renunciaras a tan inmenso poder; jamás lo mereciste. Y me alegro de haberme percatado a tiempo de que eras un maldito traidor. Por eso alenté al mando de Umbrella para darte un castigo apropiado… A ti y a esos perdedores. No tienes de qué preocuparte; ninguno de ellos volverá a ver la luz del día y la información proporcionada al combatir a nuestros especímenes será sumamente útil en un futuro no muy lejano.

Albert Wesker supo entonces que era poco probable que saliera vivo de la situación, pero no permitió que el miedo se le filtrara por los poros; enseguida liberó una carcajada amarga recordando las promesas rotas y el vacío que conllevaba ser un científico falto de ética. Barry Burton desconocía del espiral infinito, el abismo lúgubre de avaricia y pesadumbre en el que estaba introduciéndose sin la menor posibilidad de retorno. En el rostro de su interlocutor se dibujó una mueca de incomprensión y desagrado.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Albert? —preguntó Barry poniendo énfasis en el nombre de pila.

—Nada que puedas comprender, Barry; tu ignorancia no te permitirá ver que eres un títere hasta que sea muy tarde; tan sólo eres una insignificante cabeza más en la hydra de Umbrella. Tarde o temprano, caerás, y otro imbécil tomará tu lugar.

El comentario no le hizo la mínima gracia a Burton, porque abarcaba sus temores más fuertes y profundos, por más que tratara de disimularlos. Si algo hacía bien ese rubio malnacido era detectar las debilidades y amedrentar mediante el discurso; jactarse de ser más inteligente, hábil y superior a los demás. Pero eso iba a terminarse ahora.

—Tú serás el primero de los dos en morir. Un paso adelante, capitán —. Y la mención del título fue sin respeto.

El de lentes negros obedeció. De inmediato, el cachorro temerario e idiota que estaba a su lado saltó intentando adelantarse un paso más que él. Típico de un Redfield: estúpido heroísmo innecesario. Igual iban a matarlo, pero a su debido tiempo, y quizá estaba guardando el peor de los decesos para él, quien había demostrado mayor crecimiento en habilidad y fuerza durante su entrenamiento. La cabeza de Rebecca Chamber no era un trofeo tan significativo como lo era la del mejor francotirador del escuadrón. El ver a ese muchacho, idiota y veinteañero, dispuesto a sacrificarse por un hombre a quien había considerado culpable hasta dos horas atrás, lo irritó de sobremanera.

—No hagas esto, Barry, piensa en tus hijas.

—Ellas siguen el camino marcado por su padre.

—Baja el arma y hablaremos. Aún podemos detener esta locura. Nadie más tiene que morir —. Al tiempo que Chris Redfield trataba de disuadir al hombre de barba y bigote también desplazaba en pequeños tramos sus pies y estiraba sus brazos abiertos y hacia adelante en forma de escudo humano.

—No metas tus narices en esto, Redfield. Por una vez en tu vida sigue una orden y aléjate —dijo Wesker. En un movimiento rápido tomó la parte alta del brazo de Chris y tiró de él, haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¿Debería conmoverme? Fingen detestarse, pero están dispuestos a morir el uno por el otro. Discúlpenme, pero no traje mis pañuelos, y no tengo minutos disponibles para charlar—. Un movimiento rápido de su brazo completo y no titubeó al disparar. El estruendo de la pólvora, el calor y la sangre esparcieron la vida un hombre a través del suelo.

— ¡No! —. Fue el alarido único liberado por los labios curtidos de Chris Redfield.

No pensó que fuera cierto el mito de que una persona ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos a la hora de su muerte. Y en realidad, no era cierto por completo. Era una certeza a medias, como muchas otras existentes a lo largo de la vida humana. Vio imágenes distintas, pero no enteras; olores, sabores, emociones; luz y sombra; risas, palabras, gritos; instantes específicos aglomerados en un fractal desordenado del que, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no obtenía información suficiente para procesar. Ese caos reinó en su cerebro aturdido por el dolor y la falta de oxígeno hasta que una cabellera roja apareció como un tintineo vivo de radiante fuego; esa magnífica parte de cuerpo, sin duda femenino, se convirtió en una sonrisa de cereza e instantes después en un par de ojos de mar báltico que lo abrazaban en su tentadora profundidad. Era la niña Redfield; tenía que ser ella el único gozo que se llevaría al otro lado. Escuchó su risa, sus reclamos, sus berrinches; la vio bailar como en aquella fiesta de Navidad, a la luz de un ciento de focos multicolor donde la ropa le olía a ponche y la voz le temblaba de frío; sintió el perfume de jazmín hacerle cosquillas en la nariz, y luego, contempló cómo caminaba radiante lejos de su alcance, para siempre.

El caliente líquido carmín resbaló desde la mitad del abdomen de Albert Wesker, muy próximo al centro de su cuerpo. El polizonte intentó contener la hemorragia con la mano derecha y mantenerse erguido por orgullo, pero sus piernas cedieron y muy pronto perdió el control de sus extremidades, tanto superiores como inferiores. La sangre entonce se dispersó, manchando su camisa, chaleco negro y el suelo hasta rozar las botas de Chris. En el suelo se mantuvo consciente, perdiendo poco a poco la noción de realidad. Chris hizo el amago de acercarse y socorrerlo, mas Barry recurrió de nuevo a la autoridad del fusil y no le permitió agacharse a la altura del malherido.

—Detente, Chris. Antes dame el disco duro. Está en la bolsa de su pantalón —indicó el hombre de Umbrella con cierto nerviosismo; destruir la mansión era la principal prioridad, no sin antes, por supuesto, dejar al Tyrant libre como recompensa a los esfuerzos de los STARS. El mayor Redfield no tuvo otra opción más que acceder a entregarle la memoria; Wesker se desangraba en el piso y la amenaza del plomo continuaba sobre su cabeza.

El joven le lanzó lo que pedía y de inmediato puso manos a la obra para intentar salvar la vida del capitán de su escuadrón. El sangrado era prominente; debía estar provocándole paulatina pérdida de la función pulmonar, disminución de la presión sanguínea, latidos irregulares. Detrás de los lentes parecía tener los ojos abiertos, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra a raíz del shock.

Albert Wesker recuerda las luces del techo cegándolo e, irónicamente, a la muerte apareciendo lentamente en las cornisas de sus ojos, apoderándose despacio, como no queriendo, de su campo de visión; rememora la sensación de ahogo, la urgencia de decirle a Chris que mate a ese infeliz apenas tenga oportunidad y que, aunque seguramente Barry lo dejará en paz por el momento, debía salir con vida de ese purgatorio de almas y denunciar lo ocurrido; recapitula, día a día, la paulatina pérdida de sensibilidad, la agonía quemante, la tortura imparable que fue masacrando sus músculos y su capacidad de movimiento; recuerda y tiene impregnada la huella acústica de esos alaridos de "Quédese conmigo", "Capitán, capitán, necesito que me ayude", "No puede morirse, Jill y Claire… no van a perdonarme". No obstante, el resto no lo recuerda; es simple y llana oscuridad.

Barry pasó por encima de ese lecho de muerte para llegar al computador central. Despertó al tirano sin miramientos y abandonó esa habitación, sellando así la suerte de Chris Redfield… y la propia, como una larga carrera del gato y el ratón.


	2. Cicatrices de tu belleza

**Judas en Navidad**

Albert Wesker & Claire Redfield

 **Capítulo II: Cicatrices de tu belleza**

She just wants to be beautiful  
She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits,  
She craves attention, she praises an image,  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh she don't see the light that's shining  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we have made her blind  
So she tries to cover up her pain, and cut her woes away  
'Cause covergirls don't cry after their face is made

"Scar To Your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes de Resident Evil me pertenece. Yo escribo por diversión y para concluir mi participación en el reto navideño del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

 **Nota de la autora:** Como siempre, este fic estaba diseñado para ser breve y terminó siendo otra de mis tantas monstruosidades. La idea es interesante, y espero poder continuarla después, pero por ahora se quedará en lo que leen ahora: una conclusión parcial. Terminando las actualizaciones de _Cuerpo cautivo_ y _Nueve meses_ prometo continuarla porque esta historia ha terminado de enamorarme.

Por un lado, Wesker no será quien emprenda la cacería contra Barry, sino Chris. Wesker será detestable al estar limitado y lejos de la acción, y aunque lo niegue, estará deprimido. Por el otro, Claire, por recomendación de su hermano, lo cuidará (y él a ella) durante su convalecencia. ¿Síndrome de la enfermera enamorada Florence Nightingale? ¿La enfermera que sufre una fijación romántica por su paciente? ¿A alguien les suena? Bueno, esa es la idea central del romance de esta historia. Espero puedan darle una oportunidad en el futuro. Por ahora, la historia participa en el concurso "Zombie Claus is coming to town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror y está configurada como un oneshot en dos entregas.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial para las buenas **Frozenheart7** , y **Polatrixu** , por el apoyo, las risas y las vibras positivas.

 **Resumen:** Él, Albert Wesker, un Judas que renunció a sus 30 monedas de plata. Ella, Claire Redfield, una risueña mentira, una mujer con belleza en sus cicatrices. El universo los premia con una noche de baile ajeno al tiempo y las limitaciones, antes de la Nochebuena. Después, la destrucción de Raccoon City y la traición de Barry Burton.

...

Claire Redfield nunca había experimentado frío semejante al de la sala de espera de aquel centro médico. Era un frío… distinto, como si se conjuntaran las tristezas de todos los pacientes y familiares, y estuvieran flotando a su alrededor como un espíritu en pena. No importaba la elegancia de las pinturas colgadas en la pared, la comodidad de sus sillones o lo impecable de sus puertas de cristal; reinaba un ambiente vacío y la joven pelirroja no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Profesional, lujoso y uno de los más costosos de Estados Unidos, aquel continuaba siendo un edificio solemne, lleno de vida y de muerte; el sitio ideal para helarse la piel y las esperanzas.

Apelaba a su fuerza de voluntad, a su preocupación, a la culpa incluso, para resistirse a tomar su bolso, salir corriendo del edificio y gritar en sus jardines como desquiciada. Lo que la amiga de su hermano le contó… le parecía insano, y aún con sus imposibilidades, era real.

Después de que Albert Wesker quedó inconsciente, víctima de la pérdida de sangre y la agonía quemante del metal contra su piel, Chris logró contener medianamente su hemorragia, lo suficiente para apartarse y enfrentar la especie de arma bioterrorista conocida como Tyrant. Días más tarde descubrirían que el capitán pudo sobrevivir a la gravedad del disparo gracias a las características sobrehumanas que le otorgaron los científicos al formar parte del proyecto de los niños Wesker; seres concebidos dentro de la transparencia del material de laboratorio para convertirse en la raza perfecta.

Las instalaciones ubicadas en las montañas Arklay volaron en pedazos y no quedó tabique, cristal o varilla de pie que pudiera figurar como testigo de las atrocidades cometidas en nombre de la avaricia humana. El disco duro desapareció junto con Barry Burton, y no quedaron ni cenizas de los militares fallecidos a los cuales velar. La explosión fue implacable; destruyó el ecosistema boscoso y con ello, a las criaturas no vivas.

Jill, Rebecca, Brad, Chris y Wesker lograron abandonar la mansión todavía respirando. En el helicóptero trasladaron al capitán de los STARS al hospital estatal de Raccoon City, pero el diagnóstico emitido fue incompleto y poco favorable. Además, los médicos generales aceptaron que su condición estaba fuera de sus capacidades y que lo óptimo sería dejarlo en mano de especialistas; lo estabilizaron, anulando la letalidad de la herida, y les recomendaron llevárselo.

Chris contactó a su hermana antes de que partieran Jill y Rebecca acompañando al convaleciente. No le platicó los detalles de lo ocurrido porque el teléfono no parecía un medio seguro, mucho menos confiable, pero le garantizó que Jill le contaría con calma los pormenores de su fatal odisea. Le pidió paciencia y ciega confianza, y que viajara de inmediato al Hospital Johns Hopkins en Baltimore, Maryland, el mejor hospital de neurología y neurocirugía de Estados Unidos. Tuvo que confesarle el estado de Wesker y le encargó mantenerlo informado del diagnóstico y sus progresos mientras él hacía un esfuerzo titánico de persuasión en la Comisaría de Raccoon City y con los medios de comunicación dominantes acerca de los crímenes de Umbrella. Tarea nada sencilla dada la hegemonía económica de la farmaceútica en la región.

El mayor de los hermanos Redfield no estaba encantado de involucrar a Claire en ese estanque de porquería. No obstante, sabía que de no permitirle estar cerca del capitán en esas terribles condiciones, ella no lo perdonaría jamás. Quisiera o no, desde la fiesta de navidad —dos años atrás cuando el rubio y la pelirroja se conocieron—, un sentimiento especial nació entre ambos, entre sus infinitas diferencias. Afecto y confidencia combinada con rechazo y miedo a querer. Eran amigos y quizá habrían deseado ser algo más. Lo aceptaran o no en público, se importaban, y a la distancia se procuraban, sabiendo que lo suyo era mejor dicho platónico por muchas circunstancias ajenas a ellos. Era una verdad contra la que Chris, aún siendo el hermano mayor, no podía combatir; su hermana apreciaba al capitán de policía y no se mantendría lejos de él por riesgosa que su relación resultara.

Claire Redfield estaba ahora con las uñas entre los dientes esperando a que Rebecca saliera de su reunión privada con el jefe de neurocirugía del hospital, el doctor Joseph Stewart, quien era el encargado principal del caso y de presentar los pronósticos en lo concerniente al antiguo capitán del amedrentado STARS. La pelirroja esperaba que Becca la condujera al cuarto donde estaba internado, luego de una extenuante semana de radiografías, tomografías, resonancias y uno que otro procedimiento de diagnóstico experimental a las que lo sometieron sin descanso. Jill, mientras tanto, dormía por primera vez en cuatro días en cuarto prestado, y vaya que a esa mujer le hacía falta, luego de soportar tanta bazofia; la mansión, la pérdida, la derrota, la difamación…

La joven pelirroja contempló sus botas de gamuza negra tratando de disimular su incomodidad acumulada. El nervio saltaba de su corazón, cuyos latidos le golpeaban hasta la garganta. ¿Qué discutían en ese cuarto que estaba tomándoles tanto tiempo? ¿Bueno, malo… o terrible? No había manera de saberlo. Sólo restaba respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, apelando, como lo hacía desde pequeña, a los recuerdos y a la imaginación de tiempos más felices. Las risas del pasado tenían para ella la función de un salvavidas.

Claire Redfield rememora, quizá un tanto idealizada a causa de la distancia del recuerdo y de lo cerca que estuvo él de morir en esa misión, aquella noche en la que descubrió su verdadera esencia; al Albert Wesker que pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer. Su hermano se lo presentó días antes, más por una casualidad que por una intención real, pero no fue hasta la fiesta navideña en el bar de Cherrys & Cokes cuando entre ellos se formó una conexión. Lo recuerda rubio y de piel marfil, con peinado pulcro perfectamente alineado hacia atrás; recuerda su arrogancia, sus ojos ocultos con alevosía y ventaja detrás de las gafas negras, la masculinidad de sus formas bajo las luces tenues y rojizas del recinto de culto al alcohol. Y, antes de pedirlo, se encuentra perdida en el elixir de las memorias con mariposas en el estómago y un ligero mareo en la cabeza.

 _Una joven pelirroja y de gorro con pompones blancos observaba con una sonrisa discreta y un aplauso entre las manos a las parejas danzante dentro de aquella celebración entre íntimos y extraños. Eran sus primeras vacaciones en la ciudad de Raccoon desde que ingresó a la universidad; volvía al lugar de la infancia para celebrar la Navidad con su hermano Chris. Ese 23 de diciembre, los policías decidieron realizar una celebración en el bar local más cálido, frecuentado principalmente en viernes recreativos y fines de semana. Fue idea de Barry Burton, uno de los miembros de más edad, adelantar el festejo pues la madrugada del 24, intuyeron, cada uno preferiría estar con sus respectivas familias._

 _Allí estaba ella, la hermanita menor del más torpe, ingenuo y dulce de los invitados, rodeada de una multitud de personas, pero en el fondo sabiéndose prisionera de una abrumadora soledad; una muy íntima, callada e imponente soledad. La música era agradable; los aromas... aceptables, dado el giro del lugar —alcohol, humo de cigarro, perfumes mezclados con la natural fragancia humana, los nachos, las papas fritas; unos más, unos menos—, la compañía animada —unos por el partido de futbol, otros por las charlas amigables y algunos más por las caricias públicas de los amantes ebrios de amor—, y sin embargo Claire no podía dejar de experimentar nostalgia y, contagiada de dicha nostalgia, saberse fuera de lugar. ¡Era Navidad! La época favorita de una fanática de los pretextos de calendario como ella; Día del Niño, Día de la Primavera, el Nacimiento del Otoño. Cualquiera parecía razón necesaria y suficiente para vaciar su ingenio para decorar y sus bolsillos para regalar._

 _No obstante, había un significado adquirido en la Nochebuena que no le permitía banalizarla; había sido una fecha importante para sus padres por lo que ella no buscaba restarle ni una mota de polvo a dicha significación. Y de allí provenía la contradicción: era una fecha esencial porque se trataba de un día para la familia, la fe, la esperanza y los buenos deseos, mas Claire no contaba con la presencia de las personas con quienes más anhelaba desvelarse entre vasos de ponche y cortes de pavo._

 _Los pensamientos del qué hubiera pasado de no perder a sus padres en ese accidente automovilístico la gobernaban. ¿Cómo disimularlo? ¿Cómo llenar sus carencias, sus dolores, sus fantasmas, sus aspiraciones imposibles de cumplir para alejar la lástima de los demás? Cualquiera que conociera su historia sabría que se encontraba reflexionando alrededor de aquellas muertes que cambiaron su mundo. Y, aún así, los veía alegres, usando el karaoke, pidiendo un trago más pese a las restricciones a manejar bajo influencia del alcohol, dando vueltas y vueltas en la pista de baile, ajenos a la tristeza que la mataba por dentro. Y ella estaba obligada a participar en su farsa._

 _Chris invitó a Jill Valentine a bailar cumbia. Por primera vez en lo que parecía ser una eternidad, y con unas cuantas palomas encima, se armó del valor suficiente para darse un instante de placer junto a su compañera de equipo y leal amiga; era algo que su hermana no se atrevía a arrebatarle a causa de sus incorregibles depresiones. Claire los veía reír, equivocarse en los pasos, jugar a no gustarse, lo anterior sabiéndose incapaz de contener sus celos y molestia por ser la única dispuesta a extrañar a sus padres a la mitad del jolgorio. Estúpido e infantil, pero se sentía traicionada. Era invisible, ingrávida, insignificante; y todos desviaban la mirada para no encarar en ella sus negadas amarguras cotidianas..._

 _El capitán del escuadrón, Albert Wesker, miraba a la pequeña pelirroja desde la mesa contraria, simulando el escrutinio detrás de su vaso lleno de su cuba libre. Tomar y fumar dos cigarrillos por noche eran sus principales entretenimientos en esas reuniones casuales, y a la lista se sumó espiar a la rara chica Redfield —lo cual agradeció inmensamente ya que solía aburrirse bastante luego de unas cuantas horas—. Al principio le pareció una entusiasta empedernida, justo como su hermano; risueña, alocada, una estudiante sencilla, tímida entre extraños, alegre después de adquirir confianza y entrar en ambiente. No obstante, a medida que la noche avanzó y los demás se fueron perdiendo en sus bebidas, la más pequeña Redfield empezó a opacarse, como si la llama de sus cabellos y el brillo de las cornisas de sus labios fueran víctimas del frío de la madrugada incluso rodeadas de tanto calor humano. Wesker reconoció la tristeza y sus intentos de actriz para ocultarlo; la sonrisa forzada, la mirada perdida en el infinito de cuando en cuando, el suspirar espontáneo y lastimero, y los aplausos forzados que eran una imitación pobre de su verdadero entusiasmo._

 _Era patético, en especial porque la chica aparentaba pasarla bien cuando evidentemente esconderse debajo de la cama le habría parecido mil veces más apetecible. El adusto capitán dio un largo trago a su cuba. Y quizá lo peor del asunto es que el hermano de esa muchacha estaba tan perdido en los ojos azules y el cabello castaño de Valentine —y en otras partes muy específicas de su cuerpo— como para fungir de consolador y niñera._

 _El de gafas negras chocó contra el colmo de su paciencia cuando vio una lágrima única resbalar sin escándalo a través de esa mejilla color perla. ¡Bien, eso era suficiente! Si nadie más estaba dispuesto, él mismo terminaría con ese lamentable concierto de autocompasión y miseria. Además, se dijo por lo bajo en un intento inútil de justificar sus acciones, siempre era aburrido y tedioso gastar las horas sentado bebiendo, jugando a las cartas o siendo testigo de la pérdida de la dignidad de muchos en el centro de la pista de baile o en karaoke. No le vendría mal un par de pasos, después de tantos meses sin una pareja de baile apropiada._

 _Albert Wesker no lo admitiría, pero esos años al frente del equipo de la comisaría lograron perturbarlo y rasgar sus esquemas. Aún no se convencía de que el cambio había sido positivo, pero los valores y principios que residieron por muchos años latentes en su interior estaban potenciados gracias a la constante convivencia y camaradería a la que había sido sometido; justicia, respeto, valor, liderazgo y, por supuesto, lealtad, figuraban nuevamente en su radar y eran resignificados gracias a la presencia de otros en su vida. Era frívolo, cruel, rudo y violento, pero capaz de sentir, humano, protector y lo suficientemente fuerte como para defender aquello que con el tiempo aprendió a querer._

 _Y enfrente de él estaba ocurriendo una injusticia. El capitán le dictaría a su conciencia que lo hacía por él; por divertirse, por pasar el rato, porque podía y quería atraparla en sus redes, por el placer de saberse no sólo inteligente sino atractivo pese a su madurez. Pero la realidad es que conocía a la perfección, al derecho y al revés, la tragedia de los Redfield, y su capacidad de inferencia le permitía deducir que el llanto precavido de Claire no tenía otro origen más que la nostalgia por sus padres; extrañar sus mimos, regalos navideños y la cena tranquila sentados a la mesa de su hogar. Y no hay nada más triste que sentirse miserable en vísperas de la Nochebuena. Tal vez justo tan miserable como él, y para alguien tan arrogante y pretencioso no era sencillo aceptar que pasaba por un mal momento; entre la espada y la pared, entre la sensibilidad humana y sus ansias de poder, entre traicionar o quedarse fiel y firme a morir como soldado. Bebía alcohol, por primera vez en su vida, por necesidad; la urgencia de dormir las voces lógicas en su cabeza que lo colocaban en una de esas encrucijadas que todo hombre prefiere evitar; las que ponen en tela de juicio la solidez de sus principios._

 _La idea de estar solo esa Navidad, por algún motivo, le repugnaba. Quizá porque en verdad estaba solo y no había forma de aliviar dicha soledad; a nadie confesaría sus secretos, en ninguna persona confiaba y tenía meses sin dormir decentemente a lo largo de una madrugada entera por miedo de haber sido descubierto como espía y ser asesinado, o peor aún, raptado como nuevo conejillo de indias. De cierta manera, la chica y él tenían una losa sobre los hombros, un peso en común del cual los demás asistentes se mantenían ignorantes. Y eso alentaba en él la empatía que con tanto ahínco trataba de aniquilar._

 _Wesker ingirió lo que restaba de su cuba de un trago. Golpeó la superficie de la mesa donde había estado sentado sin compañía y se levantó con renovadas energías, inspiradas en la ira que sentía de ver a esa mocosa dramática arruinarse la noche. De acuerdo, entendía que su infancia debió ser un asco; soportar los Días de las Madres, Días de los Padres, juntas de tutores y demás festejos donde a los huérfanos les escupen en la cara la felicidad de otros. Y estaba seguro de que al no tener figuras paterna y materna —además de Chris, que suponía, no era de gran ayuda—, su capacidad de establecer relaciones interpersonales sería anómala, pero… ¡estaba viva, tenía salud, un hermano que la amaba y ciertos dotes de belleza que el capitán del escuadrón no reconocería pronto! ¿Qué tan infeliz podía ser en realidad, más allá de sus dramas de niña pequeño burguesa?_

 _El rubio llegó hasta Claire sin titubeos, sin prestar atención a las miradas indiscretas o a lo que el nivel de alcohol y la súbita caminata provocaron en su cabeza. Iba a terminar ese teatro de una vez y para siempre._

— _Como yo lo veo, señorita Redfield, usted tiene dos opciones: quedarse aquí en medio de su autocompasión y timar a personas con nulo entrenamiento de percepción, como Chris o sus amigos, o puede ir a bailar conmigo —dijo sin mayor rodeos al estar a una distancia en la cual ella pudiera escucharlo con claridad, a pesar del escándalo._

 _Claire dejó de aplaudir con fingida animosidad. Por un instante, catalogó al líder de los STARS como una alucinación producto de su callada agonía, como si cerebro hubiera creado la imagen del hombre de camisa blanca arremangada y abdomen firme para responder a un alarido interno: "No quieres pasar la noche con tu trasero pegado a la silla, llorando sobre lo que no puedes cambiar. Tú quieres ser tu hermano, Claire Redfield. Anhelas de corazón un milagro antes de Navidad; quieres que alguien te consuma con sus ojos tal como Chris consume a Jill Valentine, quieres olvidarte de tus dolores, de tus fracasos, de lo irreparable; quieres que cualquiera en esta habitación sepa lo que estás soportando"._

— _¿Y qué le hace pensar que bailaría con usted, capitán?_

— _Porque no veo a nadie más haciendo fila, señorita Redfield._

— _Auch, eso no fue muy amable. Déjeme entender, ¿primero dice que estoy en el lodo de mi compasión y luego que nadie más bailaría conmigo excepto usted y es por lástima, y aún así cree que aceptaré su invitación?_

 _Wesker sonrió de medio lado._

— _En realidad no dije que nadie más bailaría, dije que nadie más estaba haciendo fila. Y definitivamente no lo hago por lástima, sino por enojo. Y creo que aceptará mi invitación porque no tengo la menor duda de que va aceptarla._

— _¿Enojo? ¿Por qué querría bailar conmigo si está enojado? —. Claire omitió decir que los miembros de las unidades Alfa y Bravo consideraban el enojo como estado natural de su capitán._

— _Estoy molesto porque usted es una pésima actriz y está aquí aparentando que está de acuerdo con desperdiciar su noche entre un montón de ebrios desconocidos sólo para no fastidiarle el ligue a su hermano mayor, siendo que él debería ser el primer interesado en su comodidad y diversión, dado su estatus de visita temporal. Usted pretende alegría cuando en realidad le fastidia no estar en paz, tranquila y en compañía de ese, no se ofenda, cabeza hueca. Pero, en fin, ya está aquí, ¿no es cierto? En un bar rural de quinta, y no quiere ser la aguafiestas. Lo que es verdaderamente fastidioso, Redfield, no es su necesidad de irse o sus impulsos de ser cómplice con Chris, sino el limbo en el cual ha elegido permanecer. ¿Quiere irse a llorar a pulmón abierto, meterse en sus cobijas después de beber chocolate caliente? Adelante, la puerta del bar está abierta y, a pesar de la crueldad de mis palabras, retírese con la seguridad de que nadie la necesita aquí, no verdaderamente. ¿Prefiere continuar en este local e integrarse para olvidar su llanto? Perfecto, entonces detenga los aplausos, póngase de pie y acompáñeme a la pista de baile —. Al tiempo en que Wesker pronunció la última oración extendió su mano hacia su interlocutora._

 _Nadie le hablaba así; ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Claire contempló con cautela la palma abierta. No era una de esas elecciones de vida o muerte como las que Claire tomaría en el futuro, pero era una decisión importante en su pequeño universo de ilusiones románticas. Titubeó, mas al final las dos copas de brandy ingeridas y la curiosidad absoluta sacaron lo mejor de ella. Entonces eligió dar un salto de fe sin mirar atrás y creer que ese hombre esa capaz de reparar la grieta de su alma con un par de vueltas y sacudidas de cadera._

 _La mano de Wesker disfrutó del calor delicado que emanaba de la palma de Claire mientras la conducía a la pista de baile. Por un instante cruzó por su mente la posibilidad de que esa niña iba a dejarlo en ridículo ante un público amplio al rechazar su propuesta, pero al verla sonreír con esos ojos verdemar iluminados por el matiz madera que desprendían las candelas, supo que eso era lo que ella había estado esperando toda la noche; alguien que no temiera a los irracionales celos de un sobreprotector Chris Redfield._

 _Brad y Forest casi escupen sus bebidas encima de otros comensales; Barry, Enrico y Joseph olvidaron sus tacos y las bolas de billar que aún se golpeaban mutuamente en la mesa de gamuza verde; Rebecca y Richard abandonaron su amena plática sobre su programación nocturna favorita, y Jill vio la mandíbula de Chris moverse como si devorara un enorme canapé invisible; las reacciones a esa invitación fueron, como Wesker temió, múltiples y exageradas. En ninguna de las anteriores visitas a esa cantina de ocasión el capitán había demostrado el mínimo interés por calentar la pista, a pesar de que hermosas mujeres dispuestas existieron muchas. A Jill Valentine incluso llegó a ocurrírsele que él no poseía dicha habilidad, cuando la realidad era que Wesker nunca caía al primer impulso, a la invitación galante, sino a una reflexión extensa de sus acciones y motivos._

 _Sin embargo, el militar no logró bloquear la molestia que le provocaron los ojos chismosos y los murmullos de sus subordinados. Arrepentirse era natural, pero estaba dispuesto a mantenerse como un caballero; no iba a devolverla a su asiento hasta que la casi veinteañera suspirara de cansancio. El rubio dedicó una revisión rápida de reojo a las expresiones de sus conocidos. Claire detectó de inmediato el escrutinio público, y no pudo evitar que las mejillas le arrebataran la posibilidad de disimular la vergüenza. El mayor sonrió ante lo inocente de su lenguaje corporal, el cual no terminaba de controlar; no la culpaba, aún era niña. Niña y mujer atrapadas en un cuerpo de piernas anchas y cintura estrecha, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras respiraban el mismo aire dada la cercanía._

— _Por favor, no los mire. Ignorarlos será lo más sano —solicitó la menor, leyendo en esas mejillas cuadradas el disgusto de saberse centro de atención._

 _El capitán de policía no respondió de inmediato; colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven, sintiendo su estremecer instintivo ante el contacto ajeno. Claire percibió el músculo rígido endurecerse aún más ante la caricia fugaz de sus dedos acomodándose sobre el varonil hombro._

— _Eso pretendo, Redfield, pero es difícil mantener los ojos entretenidos en su persona cuando me evade —le reprochó él, acentuando así el sonrojo de la universitaria. La avergonzaba por diversión o por alimentar su ego masculino; como fuera, estaba dispuesto a sacarle provecho. Albert Wesker no era ninguna hermanita de la caridad; por sus acciones siempre debía recibir algo a cambio._

 _El ritmo era movido; los altos y bajos de la canción se batían en una armonía electrizante que beneficiaba la inercia del cuerpo en danza. No era cumbia, ni salsa o balada romántica, sino algo distinto; algo que Claire no había escuchado con anterioridad. No obstante lo desconocido de la música, el paso marcado por su pareja era sencillo de seguir, hipnotizante y cautivador. Al inicio, la pelirroja seguía los pasos torpe y tímida; estatua de su propia libertad arrebatada, de sus temores y agonías expresadas en esa celebración antes de Navidad._

— _Venga, Redfield, sé que puede hacerlo mejor que eso. Relájese un poco —señaló el de cabellos rubios al tiempo que la hacía girar._

— _Lo siento. Es sólo… es sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa._

— _¿Nerviosa?_

 _Ella asintió._

— _Y… es posible… me pregunto… ¿que a usted le guste que la ponga nerviosa?._

 _Claire esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada._

— _Claro que lo planteo como una posibilidad, nada más. No tengo pruebas para demostrar que es posible, ni bases para seguir especulando —continúo él en su monólogo seductor._

 _La pelirroja mantuvo los labios pegados; quería escucharlo la noche o la vida entera si hacía falta; hacer lo necesario, cometer lo impensable, todo para mantener la sensación hirviente que revolucionaba su corazón a una velocidad imposible. Era una taquicardia de emoción capaz de domar su cabeza y robar el control._

— _Tal vez — dijo Wesker antes de darle otra vuelta y tocar sutilmente los inicios de sus caderas —sería más efectivo simplemente preguntarle. Dígame, ¿le gusta que la ponga nerviosa?_

 _La chica meditó su respuesta al tiempo que conectaba con esa mirada azul marino que, gracias al cielo, era transparente para su lectura y no estaba oculta detrás de un par de cristales negros; no lo habría soportado. Comprendió entonces por qué su hermano le decía que los militares no pueden darse el lujo de no guardar un as bajo la manga; ella entendió que el magnetismo de sus ojos era la principal arma de ese adusto y solitario capitán; un homenaje a su misterio, una posibilidad de arrinconar al enemigo, un complemento perfecto para su cara de poker. Las gafas negras impedían que la electricidad se escapara fuera de ese cielo quemante como infierno._

— _Me gusta porque es algo que jamás había sentido._

 _El hombre de treinta y tantos reservó el gesto satisfecho para sus adentros. Empezaba a pensar que se convertiría en la primera ilusión amorosa de esa gardenia en su naciente primavera. Albert Wesker improvisó un paso que hizo a su compañera trastabillar, quien habría lastimado sus fino tobillo de no ser por el rescate oportuno de un brazo hercúleo detrás de su espalda._

— _¿No está esperando que me trague esa mentira, o sí, Redfield? ¿En qué están ocupados los muchachos de su edad entonces?_

— _En fumar marihuana y tratar de no ir a la cárcel._

— _¿Y usted?_

— _Yo… conduzco una motocicleta._

 _Él escuchó un cambio en la música; tambores que se mezclan con tintineos electrónicos. Apretó la palma de Claire y pegó a la chica su cuerpo para balancearla de un lado a otro hasta que la liga que sostenía sus cabellos desapareció, y entonces explotaron cientos de riachuelos de miel sobre una espalda de corales donde azotaron como sensual marea. Ella rió por la súbita orden silente de su pareja de baile para luego preocuparse de que su apariencia fuera un desastre; el cabello ya le llegaba por debajo de la cintura y había olvidado cortarlo al salir de Nueva York. La motociclista retiró la mano que sostenía el hombro de Wesker para intentar acomodar su fleco rebelde, pero él la detuvo en el acto._

— _No se ofenda, Redfield, pero se ve mejor así. El cabello suelto proyecta la imagen de la persona que es en realidad._

— _¿Se atreve a afirmar quién soy?_

— _Quizá… no conozco la totalidad, pero creo saber algunas cosas de usted. Mi trabajo implica leer a las personas y no me permito ser menos que preciso._

 _De no estar tan adentrados en sus quehaceres, Wesker y Claire habrían notado el interés que otros prestaban a su interacción. Sin embargo, el universo abría una burbuja de tiempo y espacio en la cual no existían dos formas de vida más que las suyas; estaban a salvo, eran libres, aislados en su elegida ignorancia. Los ojos de Rebecca Chambers, siendo más o menos contemporánea de la joven pelirroja, absorbían los intercambios verbales y las discretas insinuaciones corporales de aquel ritual con una aspiración romántica similar a la de una niña de secundaria que terminó de leer su primera novela de amor._

— _¿Ah, sí? Ha captado mi total atención ahora, capitán —. No tenía una amplia experiencia coqueteando, pero la menor Redfield se autopremiaba por, al menos, no sabotearse._

— _¿Sólo ahora? Creo que estamos interpretando la situación de manera distinta._

— _No desvíe, ¿qué sabe? ¿Y por qué presiento que lo utiliza en mi contra?_

— _Sé que es una joven impredecible. No le gustan las reglas, tampoco ser controlada. Es atrevida, valiente y arriesgada, pero… en el fondo, también insegura y cohibida en los lugares donde está incómoda. Una sentimental irremediable; del tipo de mujer que llora con una película pero te partiría la cara antes de reconocerlo. Divertida, infantil y caprichosa, pero triste sin aparente explicación. Bella, no cabe duda, pero negada a explotarlo, porque sostiene que su belleza no proviene del caparazón, sino de un conjunto complejo de variables; tenacidad, fortaleza, y por el otro lado, sensibilidad, humanidad, empatía. Por eso no utiliza maquillaje. Es risueña y alegre por elección, y debajo, las heridas, los daños colaterales…_

— _Supongo que por eso sigo sola. Estoy rota por dentro. No es algo atractivo._

 _El mayor negó ligeramente. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, deslizando a su acompañante con delicadeza. Era un bailarín discreto; nada extraordinario, sino de simples ademanes elegantes y suficientes para confirmar que aquello era una danza menos rígida que el ballet. Wesker repudiaba la extravagancia de muchos y aplaudía la cantidad de vueltas necesarias para transmitir el mensaje de que una mujer y sus piernas, senos, caderas y cintura merecen lucir apetecibles tanto en el movimiento como en la desnudez._

— _Usted desconoce lo que es estar sola o fragmentada. No minimizo su tragedia, ni la comparo, ni pretendo dictarle un sermón, simplemente establezco que la rodean personas dispuestas a rescatarla y remendar sus estrías. Y aunque tuviera razón y estuviera rota, en sus cicatrices hay belleza. En las de todos; lúgubre, agonizante, asquerosa y, aunque parezca contradictorio, una repugnante belleza._

—Claire… ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

 _Claire Redfield no olvida el contacto discreto con esa piel magullada por el uso constante del arma y los combates; no deja que escape de su memoria olfativa la esencia a alcohol, romero y aceite de ámbar; no renuncia a la visión de esa gota de sudor resbalando desde el mentón del capitán, pasando por los botones abiertos de su camisa blanca hasta desaparecer en los inicios de sus pectorales; no desaparece su risa, viril y gutural, cuando ella permitió a la noche fluir y empezó a bailar a su alrededor relajada, como si de verdad encontrara diversión en su compañía._

 _Ella lo pisó por equivocación y él simplemente retiró el pie. Sus labios formaban una línea curva hacia arriba, casi imperceptible, que Claire rogó por probar._

— _El de abajo era mío._

— _Lo siento._

—Claire, ¿hola? ¿Qué ocurre?

 _Y sobre todo, no olvida esas palabras acerca de las cicatrices de su belleza._

...

Muy bien, hasta aquí _Judas en Navidad._ No sé, me agradó escribir este relato, a pesar de que lo que acabo de publicar es sólo el inicio de la situación. Me muero por platicárselas, pero eso mataría toda la sorpresa que pudiera generarles la historia.

Creo que es tiempo de dejar de hacerme pato y ponerme a escribir _Cuerpo cautivo_. También intentaré escribir la actualización de _Nueve meses_ en lo que consigo poner en orden mis ideas para CC.

Si les gustó Judas en Navidad no olviden agregarla a favoritos y a follow para estar al pendientes de una posible actualización. En un review pueden hacerme saber sus críticas y opiniones. Como siempre, es un placer escribir para ustedes y compartirles los viajes de una mente ociosa.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos en _Cuerpo cautivo_ , si Dios así lo permite, antes de febrero.

Muy sinceramente,

Adriana.


End file.
